Silence Of Desire
by corpsegrinder666
Summary: Amy murders Sonic, nuff said. This is a songfic inspired by Cannibal Corpse's Hammer Smashed Face. Rated M for gore and insanity


A blue hedgehog, known as Sonic the hedgehog, sat at his table eating his pancakes and sipping his orange juice. Today was the day he would finally tell Amy that she was just not good for him. He felt kinda bad knowing that it would hurt her feelings. But it had to be done sooner or later, and he knew that. He was tired of being chased by her. Of every waking hour he was either stalked, cheered at or chased by the rosey hedgehog girl. Now the time had come where he had to put a stop to it. He shoved the rest of his pancakes and orange juice down his throat and swallowed hard. Then he rushed to the door, put on his red and gold shoes, opened up the door hurriedly and ran as fast as he could out of the house.

Soon he found Amy Rose running out of her pink house quickly to follow her hero...Her _boyfriend_...

"Sonikku! OH SONIKKU!"

She shouted with a huge amount of volume and a melodic tone, running towards Sonic. When she got close to him she embraces him hard. Sonic was choking and squirming trying to get out of Amy's gentle yet powerful grasp.

"Amy...theres...som..thing...I have to..tell you..."

He said slowly as he struggled.

"WHAT? YOU WANT TO MARRY ME?! HUH? OH PLEASE LETS GET MARRIED!"

She shouted in a high pitch tone, jumping up and down like a little girl.

"It just won't happen...No marriage, no relationship...I never liked or even loved you...I fact I find you a pest almost every day..."

And those words dug their razor sharp claws deep into Amy's heart. It was as if a bomb went off inside her and blew up all that love she had for Sonic. Slight tears came to her eyes and she started to sniffle.

_**There's something inside me**_

"Sonic...We...were made for each other..."

"No WE WERE NOT AMY! Get it through your fucking head right now! Cuz it ends here! I'm so sick of you chasing me and getting into my problems just to make them worse! You're a motherfucking pest! Stay away from me now and forever, because it annoys me to no fucking end! UNDERSTAND!?"

Amidst the words he said, his hand went across her face so hard it made a loud smack. The force of the smack was so hard it literally pushed her to the ground, leaving a dark red mark in its wake.

_**It's, it's coming out**_

Sonic then ran off so fast that his shoes left fire trailing behind him. Amy laid back down and cried her eyes out. Tingling sensations and inner pain tormented her even more. Suddenly, a murderous thought came to her head. Sadness and despair was beginning to turn into anger and rage. Hate for the cobalt hedgehog burned her mind. She made her hand into a fist and pounded the ground with fury as tears fell.

"I HATE YOU SONIC! I HATE YOU YOU FUCKING PRICK!! I...HATE...YOU!!"

_**I feel like killing you**_

She yelled out as loud as she possibly could before laying back on the ground to sob some more. After a moment of getting herself together, she got up and started walking home. She had an expression of bitter hatred as she walked home. It disturbed some people passing by her. Some even murmured seeing her so hate filled and angry. When she got to her house she opened the door and shut it as hard as she could. The slam made surrounding things shake and even break.

_**Through my anatomy, dwells another being**_

_**Rooted in my cortex, a servant to its bidding**_

She then got to work destroying all of her pictures of Sonic. Throwing them at walls and smashing paintings against anything she was near. She suddenly stopped and ran outside to the shack to grab a sledge hammer. When she was in the shack she opened some cupboards and pulled out the long and powerful tool. Then she ran back to the house past the yard and returned to the smashing. She took the sledge and wacked it against another painting of Sonic, right in the face. It cracked and fell to the floor with sounds of broken wood.The pink hedgehog that was usually kind and cheerful had now become deranged and bitter. She literally felt like killing Sonic. All her stuff that she once adored was now on the floor, smashed to bits and torn up. She got rid of all of that, now it was time to get rid of the source...Sonic...

_**Brutality now becomes my appetite**_

_**Violence is now a way of life**_

"AAHHHHH!"

As she screamed she ran out the door, heading for Sonic's place. She held the sledge tight as she ran. All hell was breaking loose inside of her mind. Soon that hell would be channeled to the source of her sadness and hatred. Sweat began to drip down her and nervousness mingled with her rage. She was about to do something extremely insane. She suddenly saw Sonic run into his house. She crouched down and snuck up to the place, wanting to attack him at just the right moment. She hid under a window, then got up to peak inside. Sonic was in the next room talking on the phone. He tapped his fingers on the table that the phone rested on. His back was turned away from the window Amy peaked into. Amy then crouched back down and opened up one of the basement windows. She crawled down into the cold room, dragging her sledge with her. Then she crouched, snuck towards the stairs and climbed them quietly. When she opened the door she could see Sonic still talking on the phone. She snuck out of the basement and neared the cobalt hedgehog. Everything about Sonic disgusted her to no end. When she was right behind him, the mayhem started...

_**The sledge my tool to torture**_

_**As it pounds down on your forehead**_

Her sledge hammer brutally smashed Sonic's back, breaking his spine. He screamed in agony feeling sharp pain penetrate his body, yet he could not feel his back. Amy turned Sonic over wanting to see his fear. Sonic's terrified expression only made Amy madder.

"Wait...Amy...what are you..."

His words were interrupted with a loud "DIE SONIC AND FUCKING GO TO HELL!"

_**Eyes bulging from their sockets**_

_**With every swing of my mallet**_

_**I smash your fucking head in, until brains seep in**_

_**through the cracks, blood does leak**_

_**distorted beauty, catastrophe**_

_**Steaming slop, splattered all over me**_

The metal cylinder slammed hard on Sonic's face. His skull cracked and made grotesque noises. Blood flew upwards onto Amy's face, fueling her rage. She picked it up again and swung it back down as hard as she possibly could. Sonic's brain began to show, more blood sprayed out onto the floor. His eyeballs now hanging from the sockets they were in. The more the hammer smashed Sonic's face, the more disfigured and pulpified it became. Amy began to shout and yell, letting out all the strength she could muster. The hammer came down even harder, beginning to literally destroy Sonic's head.

_**Lifeless body, slouching dead**_

_**Lecherous abscess, where you once had a head**_

When the head was completely disfigured, Amy pulled it off with her strength that was fueled by her rage. She then threw it at the wall hard, leaving a blood splatter in its wake. There was no face on the head anymore. It was simply just a furry ball with blue spikes and a face that now looked like raw hamburger.

_**Avoiding the prophecy of my new found lust**_

_**You will never live again, soon your life will end**_

_**I'll see you die at my feet, eternally I smash your face**_

_**facial bones collapse as I crack your skull in half**_

Amy then ran up to Sonic's decapitated head and smashed it some more. The skull began to break open, letting brains seep out onto the floor.

"I HATE YOU SONIC, I HATE YOU SONIC, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!"

She screamed, turning the head into mush and solid pulp.

_**Crushing, cranial, contents**_

Tears came to her eyes and she stopped. She realized she had just brutally murdered the one she loved for years... A thought came to her head, it was not a pretty one. She ran to the kitchen crying. She took a large knife out of the wooden knife-holder and incised her neck open wide. Blood sprayed out onto her face and the kitchen counter as she melted onto the floor. Her body was now lying down with blood seeping out, surrounding her. Her hand shook and cold sweat dripped and mixed with the blood. Soon her hand stopped shaking and she was now dead.

**Sorry for the crappy plot, but I could not come up with any other reason to kill Sonic. Next time I'll make something more interesting... involving Shadow killing Sonic. lol Peace out ppl.  
**


End file.
